yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 076
"Friends 'Til the End, Part 2", known as "Reach Out! Red-Eyes Black Dragon of Friendship" in the Japanese version, is the seventy-sixth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It first aired in Japan on October 9, 2001, and in the United States on July 5, 2003. Major Events * Joey is under Marik's control. (Téa was also under Marik's control but she was released once the rules were explained and she unknowingly trapped herself.) * Both players are chained to an anchor above the Dueling site. When a player's Life Points reach 0, his opponent's key will be unlocked, allowing him to remove the chains. The loser is dragged into the sea forever. *If anyone attempts to stop the Duel, the crate above Téa will be released (it would most likely kill her, however, this is omitted in the dubbed English version, but the fact that this would happen was obvious). * Joey uses cards given by Marik. * Yugi takes over during the Duel. At first, this angers Marik because he wants to defeat Yami Yugi, but then he changes his mind because he thinks Yugi will be easier to defeat. *As he remembers more about those around him, Joey's consciousness begins to shake itself from Marik's control. ** He refuses to take "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" by the effect of "Exchange", instead reaching for the adjacent "Card Destruction". (The Japanese version recalls that Joey promised to become a worthy duelist before taking back what was his icon of victory. The English version uses "Red-Eyes" as a symbol of Joey's promise to help Yami Yugi beat Marik.) ** Yugi reminds Joey of his promises to himself, to Yami Yugi, and to Serenity. ** After being pummeled by the "Attrition" combo, "Red-Eyes" groans in pain. While Marik doesn't care about this, Joey was horrified that he hurt his signature monster in such a manner. * At the same time these events occur, the Rare Hunters sent to capture Tristan and Serenity for Marik's plans are temporarily thwarted by the arriving Duke Devlin, who agrees to assist Tristan and Serenity. Featured Duel: Joey Wheeler vs. Yugi Muto, Part 2 Duel continued from previous episode. Yami Yugi has 1500 Life Points remaining and controls "Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) in Defense Position, "Kuriboh" (300/200) in Attack Position, and "Spellbinding Circle". Joey has 4000 Life Points remaining and controls "Alligator's Sword" (who is affected by "Spellbinding Circle") (800/1200) in Attack Position. Turn 7: Yugi Yugi convinces Yami Yugi to let him take over. Yami Yugi does so. Yugi draws "Red-Eyes Black Dragon". Yugi's hand contains "Mystic Box", "Card Destruction", "De-Spell", "Exchange", and "Red-Eyes Black Dragon". He then activates "Exchange" to let both players reveal their hands and add one card from each other's hand to their hand. Joey sees his "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" when he sees Yugi's hand, which helps him fight Marik's control. Marik tells him to take "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", but he takes "Card Destruction" instead. Joey shows his hand and reveals "Graceful Dice", "Rocket Warrior", "Magic Arm Shield", and "Hinotama". Yugi takes "Magic Arm Shield" from Joey's hand. Yugi then Tributes "Big Shield Gardna" and "Kuriboh" in order to Tribute Summon "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" (2400/2000) in Attack Position. "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" attacks and destroys "Alligator's Sword" (Joey 4000 → 2400). Turn 8: Joey Joey draws "Attrition". He then activates his last "Hinotama" (Yugi 1500 → 1000). Next, he Normal Summons "Rocket Warrior" (1500/1300) in Attack Position. He then activates "Attrition" by targeting "Rocket Warrior". Now if "Rocket Warrior" attacks another monster, that monster will lose ATK equal to the ATK of "Rocket Warrior". "Rocket Warrior" attacks "Red-Eyes Black Dragon". Due to the effect of "Rocket Warrior", it is not destroyed and Joey takes no Battle Damage. After damage calculation, the last effect of "Rocket Warrior" decreases the ATK of "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" by 500 ("Red-Eyes Black Dragon": 2400 → 1900/2000). The effect of "Attrition" then activates ("Red-Eyes Black Dragon": 1900 → 400/2000). Duel continues next episode. Mistakes *In the dub, when Seto Kaiba explains the effect of Exchange, he says it will allow Marik to take a card from Yugi's Deck but really it only allows him to take a card from his Hand. Changes to the dub * There is no Marik voiceover when Joey is controlled by Marik in the Japanese version. * A shot of Yugi standing in the smoke is cut from the US version. * The fight between Tristan and the rare hunters is mostly cut. * The shot of spirit Yami Yugi standing beside Yugi is replaced in the US by a shot of Tristan, Yugi, and Téa supporting Joey. * Cut from the US version is a shot of Marik hitting Odion with the Millennium Rod when Marik is angry that the Rare Hunters failed to capture Serenity. * Again, the shot of Yugi being hit by the fire ball is cut from the US version. * A shot of "Rocket Warrior" blasting the left wing of "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" is cut from the US version. * The words "TO BE CONTINUED" are added at the end of the dub episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes